cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Greed Shade (V Series)/@comment-5763148-20190514143611/@comment-5763148-20190515124045
You do also realize that people don't accept clans like those I've listed cos of factors OTHER than some performance issue. This isn't even about clan popularity why did you bring it up? I was referring to said clans as examples to show that we DO NOT need infinite loops or degenerate plays to win in this game, that's why I brought Great Nature and Megacolony as examples cos they didn't have either of those and still won with what they had. If you wanna win with infinite loops or degenerate plays every time, play Yugioh. They produce multiples of those types of decks more than any other card game known worldwide. In regards to the Granblue discussion, I always do my discussions based on BOTH sides having an optimal game state not just the referenced side. Also, I'm not determining whether this Set will bolster Granblue as a whole to the top, the booster set isn't fully revealed so determining that is simply pointless and impossible. My analysis is simply based on this card and all the others released so far AND what it can do for Granblue's current playsets. I won't even address hand cycling since the clans you mentioned require specific builds for such things and the boss cards are necessary to get those cycling going on. Granblue only needs a RG (this one) to get that going and can do it CONSTANTLY before AND during battle. If you want to still declare them as Setup based cos they still need to hit that number, go for it by all means but don't assume that Granblue needs to focus on that solely before executing other plans cos they don't need to do so. Also, detrimental? How do those units become a detriment after hitting the Threshold? What are you trying to say? SkullDrag being a big threat is only so if the opponent is at 4 or more damage or is just dumb enough to make it become a relevant threat. That and SkullDrag's relevance will be less prevalent in Standard ONLY, Premium can still make use of em well. Your argument regarding this "information" makes literally no sense. Hell that holds true to every clan and deck build available right now in both Formats. Players are EXPECTED to have a general understanding of what the clans they are facing are capable of so they can prepare. So unless they are new players who haven't played the game for too long, have never versed those matchups or are completely dumb, they'll obviously know what they need to do against it. Getting 10 cards into the Drop by the time you hit Grade 3 isn't even hard, especially with Nightstorm and Greed Shade added to the clan's roster. Good players don't focus on 1 requirement/objective at a time; they try to achieve multiples of them at the SAME time. If you get the ideal hand to meet the Threshold from Romario to Basskirk without any form of guarding or RG loss, you can get 8 cards into the Drop by the time you ride into Basskirk. 11 if you add a Norman into that mix. Even if you don't get the optimal turns before Basskirk like the Romario ride, multiple Mass Mills, you'd still get an average of 6 or 7 in there and EVERYTHING I've listed as general examples in this paragraph do not factor in Guardians or retired RGs. Add those to the mix and you'll be close to if not, on 10 already. Do you still want to face a VG with Twin Drive AND a +1 Critical to boot as soon as it hits the board and every subsequent turn onwards when you're not even fully prepared? Go for it.